Fogo sem fim
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Título auto-explicativo. Slash Mairon/Melkor, Mairon na forma feminina (então não devia ser slash, mas deixa pra lá...). Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fogo sem fim**_

Mairen aprontava suas coisas para sair. Assobiava, cantava, conversava com os pássaros... certamente era a mais alegre da família Bauglir¹.

Já Moriel... era o completo contrário. Andava como se tudo fosse apreensão. Mirava o entusiasmo da irmã e balançava a cabeça, como se tudo aquilo fosse demais pra ele.

Ela, sem nem pensar nisso, virou-se para ele e disse:

\- Bom dia, Moriel! Está sabendo, não é, que hoje é dia do papai e da mamãe saírem por aí pra trabalhar!

\- Trabalhar... - repetia ele sem ânimo, como se debochasse. "Sei bem pro que eles vão sair!", pensou sem dizer.

\- É, eles vão trabalhar! O papai tem de preparar a terra para o inverno que se aproxima. Imagine! Eles vão preparar a terra pro inverno e a mamãe vai ajudá-lo, pois pelo que me disseram ele sem a mamãe não consegue nada! Ela quem direciona a energia dele e...

\- Já sei. Só tem um problema: ela redireciona a energia dele e faz "outras coisas" também!

Mairen fez que não ouviu e tomou uma guirlanda de flores para levar no tal trabalho. Já estavam todos - Mairen, Moriel e Meren - na frente de casa, apenas esperando a seus pais para iniciar a jornada. Mairen alegre e animada, Moriel taciturno e Meren... bem, Meren estava a fumar como sempre.

Não demorou muito para que Mairon e Melkor saíssem porta afora. Mairon estava em sua forma feminina, dando o braço para o companheiro. Ambos estavam vestindo roupas bastante formais, ataviadas e belas.

Mairen logo se pronunciou:

\- Veja, Moriel! Não parecem tão importantes...?

O irmão mais velho sequer se comoveu.

\- Importantes... só quem dorme no quarto ao lado do deles sabe como essa pose é falsa...

\- Um casal tão digno! Ah, como eu os invejo, eles e a história tão sólida que construíram por todos esses anos!

\- A sacanagem tão barulhenta que fez a fama deles na Arda toda como o casal que não dorme...

\- Ah, não leve isso a mal! Eles apenas se entusiasmam! Mas isso não tira a parte bonita da história deles!

Moriel resolveu se calar. Não adiantava discutir com o entusiasmo sem fim da irmã. Ela depôs flores da guirlanda nos pés dos pais, num gesto de admiração, e ambos sorriram à filha. Foi Melkor quem quebrou o silêncio:

\- Bem, acho que podemos ir.

Sendo assim, os cinco saíram e foram ao que deviam ir fazer. Com o tempo, como era de se esperar, Mairon e Melkor se distanciaram dos três filhos. O primogênito, é claro, foi o primeiro a notar.

\- Lá se vão eles. Não vai acabar em coisa boa!

Mairen não perdeu a oportunidade e disse:

\- Ou em coisa boa demais...

\- Lá vem você!

Saltitando e sorrindo, a loira foi pegar mais flores a fim de fazer guirlandas. Já Meren... se distanciou para fumar.

No começo, até que Mairon e Melkor conseguiram desempenhar a função com eficiência. O vala agia com seu poder de entropia sobre todas as coisas e Mairon cuidava pra que ele não se descontrolasse. Sem aquele tipo de serviço, certamente tudo cresceria em demasia e sufocaria a tudo, sem mais poder florescer. Era necessário equilíbrio. Mas mal passaram um tempo assim e Melkor já se manifestou.

\- Mairon.

\- Sim?

\- Sabe uma coisa na qual eu estava pensando e que não me deixa em paz?

\- Qual?

\- Chupar buceta.

O maia virou os olhos e suspirou.

\- Só pensa nisso?!

\- Não. De vez em quando penso em comer cu também.

Mais suspiros.

\- Como pode?! Saímos pra trabalhar e me vem com essa!

\- Vai deixar o seu maridinho com vontade...?

\- Com vontade sim. Vamos trabalhar!

E assim foram. Mas no decorrer do caminho, Melkor não parava de insistir.

\- Só um pouquinho, vai, Mairon...

\- Não.

\- Vai, enquanto ninguém tá olhando...

Aquela conversa, embora nada dissesse, mexia com o maia. Mesmo sem querer, começou a imaginar a Melkor lhe chupando no meio do mato, enquanto as folhas farfalhavam, o cheiro da relva subindo a seus narizes enquanto a língua dele trabalhava gostosamente em seus pontos de prazer...

\- Tá. Mas só um pouco!

Primeiro Mairon olhou de um lado a outro. Viu que não tinha realmente ninguém, mas antes de iniciar a se despir já sentiu os braços de Melkor em torno de si, bem como sua boca habilidosa a já iniciar o serviço em seu pescoço e colo...

\- Un, Melkor, espera um pouco!

\- Você fazia na frente de toda a corte em Númenor, por que esse pudor repentino de te verem comigo aqui?

\- Estamos em Valinor, é diferente!

O vala ignorou os apelos do consorte e continuou a beijar seu colo e pescoço, enquanto as mãos procuravam os peitos "dela", uma vez que estava em forma de mulher. Não tardou e Mairon conseguiu se desvencilhar dos braços ávidos do amante. Olhou de novo pra um lado e pra outro a fim de se certificar de que não haveria ninguém. Deitou-se na relva, tirou as roupas de baixo, suspendeu a saia e abriu as pernas, deixando a genitália toda exposta ao amante.

\- Vá. Vá logo, antes que alguém venha.

\- Mas nem um peitinho?

\- Como assim? Não queria chupar buceta? Então, tá aí!

\- Não seja tão racional até nessa hora, Mairon... vá, só um peitinho!

Já impaciente, o maia desfez a parte de cima do vestido e tirou os peitos pra fora.

\- Anda. Estão aqui. Mas vá logo! Ainda temos trabalho a fazer.

Contrariando as expectativas do consorte, Melkor tomou aos peitos "dela" como se fossem duas frutas que saboreava e os chupou devagarzinho, como quem queria aproveitar ao máximo. No começo, Mairon até que se impacientou com toda aquela demora. Mas depois... ainda que estivesse só nos peitos, a língua do consorte era tão habilidosa, que "ela" passou a se render ao prazer afinal.

\- Ah...!

Sentiu-se ficar molhada lá embaixo, bem como uma contração gostosa e involuntária de prazer. Sentindo o tesão da esposa no ar, o vala foi até o grelo dela, o qual já estava bem duro, e o esfregou em movimentos circulares uma, duas, três vezes...

\- Ah!

Os quadris dela passaram a ondear contra os dedos dele, os quais se melecavam cada vez mais com a seiva lubrificante dela. Os lábios dele foram em direção ao ouvido dela, e sussurraram:

\- Quer mais?

\- Quero!

\- Quer gozar na minha boca, vagabunda?

\- Quero...! Ah, Melkor...!

O vala sorriu. Retirou os dedos da genitália dela e foi com a boca até lá, chupando e lambendo primeiro as coxas, depois a virilha, depois os grandes lábios e enfim... sua língua e sua boca tomaram ardorosamente ao clitóris pulsante que se apresentava diante de si.

\- Ah... AH!

Mairon ondeou os quadris outra vez, dessa vez contra a boca do parceiro, e foi como imaginara antes: o cheiro de mato, o toque da grama embaixo de si, a língua deliciosa do amado a percorrer seus pontos de prazer. As contrações não tardaram a vir, enquanto os dedos dele escorregaram para dentro dela, tocando-a diversas vezes no ponto de prazer interno.

\- Melkor... Melkor... isso!

Mairon já nem ligava se alguém ia aparecer. E de fato, não muito longe dali, lá estavam Moriel e Mairen colhendo flores... a loira saltitante e alegre como sempre, mas Moriel, como sempre atento, ouviu aqueles gemidos...

"De novo", pensou ele. "Não resistiram e estão fazendo - de novo!"

Tentou bloquear a mente para não se estressar, mas ouvia de qualquer forma. Decidiu se afastar. Quando Mairen ia a ele para perguntar o que era, ele disse:

\- Estou indisposto, vou voltar mais cedo.

Ela sorriu, sabendo por que ele voltava.

\- Espere por mim! Volto com você, mas só se me deixar pegar mais flores no meio do caminho!

Enquanto isso, a língua ágil e ao mesmo tempo carinhosa de Melkor dançava exemplarmente no montinho de carne que a consorte tinha no meio das pernas, fazendo com que sua voz cantasse de prazer. O maia estava quase atingindo o êxtase, apertando os próprios peitos com as mãos, roçando o grelo pulsante na língua do amante, quando o viu parar com tudo e direcionar as mãos para as suas calças a fim de tirar o membro pra fora.

\- Não!

\- Por que não, Mairon?

\- Porque a gente combinou de chupar, não de meter!

\- E qual a diferença? Se viram alguma coisa, já viram sacanagem o suficiente!

\- Você é fogo! Fala que vai fazer uma coisa só pra me excitar a ponto de fazer outra! Não, Melkor, nem devíamos ter começado!

\- Mas Mairon...

\- Temos serviço a fazer! Se fosse por você, somente fazíamos isso! Vamos Melkor, tem de me ouvir ou só faz bobagem!

Foi a vez de o vala virar os olhos.

\- Pois se não posso meter, também não vou te fazer gozar!

\- Não faça então!

Melkor se irritou com a frieza de Mairon, o qual apesar de estar às raias de um orgasmo, conseguia interromper tudo, se recompor com as roupas como estava fazendo e simplesmente ir embora, deixando-o de pau duro.

\- Você vai ver, Mairon - dizia Melkor, enquanto eles andavam já recompostos pelas matas em busca de outros lugares para lançar energia entrópica - Quando chegarmos em casa, vou te foder tanto que você nem vai conseguir levantar da cama depois!

O maia tentava ignorar, mas a tensão de não ter sido completamente satisfeito não o deixava. Sentia-se apreensivo e cada respiração de Melkor atrás de si o excitava grandemente.

Com efeito, quando chegaram em casa mais tarde, a expressão de ambos era tão afoita e tão "não satisfeita", que Moriel olhou e pensou que eles não haviam terminado o serviço na mata. E agora iam querer terminar. Por isso, foi até a porta e saiu o mais rápido que pôde.

\- Onde vai, filho? - perguntou Mairon, ao vê-lo sair com tanta pressa.

\- Pra casa de Lossiel. Mairen também já foi com suas guirlandas ver Maedhros, então eu também posso, não?

\- Claro que pode. Mas assim, com tanta pressa?

Moriel saiu tão depressa que nem escutou essa última indagação vinda da mãe. Mas assim que os olhares de Mairon e Melkor se cruzaram, eles passaram a se beijar ardorosamente.

\- Hun... Melkor...! Será que Moriel finalmente vai largar a frescura, e ele e Lossiel vão...?

\- Eles eu não sei - arfava Melkor entre um beijo e outro - Mas nós... com certeza!

Sorrindo, ambos arrancaram a roupa correndo - deixando-a pelos corredores mesmo, sem querer saber se mais tarde alguém ia entrar e ver tudo esparramado. E rumaram direto pra cama, loucos de tesão e de vontade um do outro.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _¹Como um dos codinomes de Melkor era Bauglir, esse acabou ficando sendo o sobrenome da família nas minhas fics e nos RPGs do face._

 _Rsssss, mais um smut! Eita casal que não se aguenta sem... em breve atualizo!_

 _Beijos a todos e todas!_


	2. Chapter 2

II

Sem se aguentar mais, Mairon deitou nua na cama e afastou os grandes lábios para que Melkor tivesse melhor acesso a si. O vala, é claro, nem hesitou: já foi pro meio das pernas dela e a chupou com vontade. Do jeito que estavam, não demorou muito para que Mairon gozasse. Após o gozo, ambos se beijaram na boca de maneira tão ávida, que pareciam querer engolir um ao outro. E ainda no meio do beijo, o vala penetrou a consorte de uma vez, já iniciando os movimentos de forma intensa e rápida, cumprindo com o que prometera antes: fodê-la intensamente a ponto de deixá-la sem levantar depois.

Apesar da imensa intensidade usada no ato - ou mesmo por causa dela - Mairon sorriu. Ele, que aprendera tanta coisa com Melkor - desde as técnicas de magia até certos tipos de estratégia de guerra, as quais não existiam na Valinor onde ele fora criado. Aprendera também a amar "apesar de" e não "por causa de". Mas uma das coisas a qual aprendera e o deixava surpreso até então era justamente ter aprendido a gostar de meter, e meter com força. Isso o deixava ainda surpreso, pois se ele amava a força de Melkor, o vala adorava utilizá-la em si. Era a simbiose perfeita.

Continuaram, pois, a meter dessa forma, encontrando o prazer que tanto ansiavam em ter e só podiam satisfazer um com o outro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lossiel estava tranquila em casa, bordando um vestido novo, quando ouviu batidas na porta.

\- Quem é?

\- Sou eu.

Ela reconheceu a voz de seu amado. Abriu a porta e exclamou, surpresa:

\- Moriel! Que faz aqui?

\- Não posso visitar a minha noiva?

\- Pode! Mas assim, tão apressado e sem avisar...

Ele entrou e se sentou em uma das cadeiras próximas.

\- Meus pais, Lossiel. Não tem sossego!

\- Ahn... então está com problemas com eles?

\- Não exatamente problemas. Mas aquela casa... ficou pequena demais para mim.

\- Então... finalmente vamos morar juntos?

\- Não seria má ideia.

\- Mas você... não gosta de mim como mulher...

\- Eu gosto. Apenas sabe que não sou o melhor para... você sabe.

\- Por que não? O que eu não tenho que as outras mulheres tem?

\- Não é com você. Se fosse qualquer outra mulher, eu seria assim também. É de mim. Acho que quando mamãe estava grávida de mim, ela fez tanto isso com meu pai que... que peguei aversão ao ato!

\- Eu não tenho nada que ver com isso.

\- Não tem mesmo. Mas...

Moriel pensou. Não teria escapatória, não é mesmo? Afinal, todos cobrariam que ele fizesse "aquilo" com Lossiel com frequência, não? Que ele desse netos a seus pais e etc? Então era melhor começar logo.

\- Lossiel, tire a roupa.

\- Hã?

\- É, tire a roupa. Não estava reclamando que eu não a via como mulher? Então. Vamos lá.

\- Mas vai fazer apenas por ter pena de mim!

\- Não. Eu tive a ideia, vou fazer porque quero. Tire a roupa!

Sorrindo, a moça o fez com prazer. Será que ele realmente passara a desejá-la assim, de uma hora pra outra? Bem, não importava. Não devia perder a oportunidade!

Assim que se pôs nua na cama, Moriel se juntou a ela. E desempenhou o ato de forma distante, como se quisesse, de maneira paradoxal, através do sexo escapar do sexo que seus pais sempre faziam.

Apesar de Moriel não ser o amante mais entusiasmado do mundo, apenas por tê-lo consigo Lossiel já demonstrava prazer. Mas ela, mesmo quando gostava, era uma dama até na cama. Era discreta, quando gemia, gemia baixinho. Certamente se tivessem filhos, eles não passariam com ela o que Moriel passara com Mairon dormindo ao lado do quarto dos pais...

"Mairon perde a cabeça quando se trata de Melkor - principalmente no que concerne a cama", pensava ele. E por ver a sua amada assim, tão discreta, pensava que ela merecia ainda mais empenho de si, e se esforçou para que ela sentisse ainda mais prazer durante o ato.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mais tarde, Mairon e Melkor já estavam sossegados e descansando tanto do trabalho desempenhado na entropia quanto "daquilo". Moriel entrou na casa de maneira atabalhoada, assim como quando saíra. Melkor o indagou:

\- E aí, filho?

\- Creio que em breve me mudarei e vou morar com Lossiel.

O casal sorriu, surpreso. Ele decidira ir, afinal!

\- Eu e sua mãe demoramos mais tempo pra se decidir por isso. Mas por que vão morar juntos afinal?

\- Já está na hora. Esta casa ficou pequena pra mim e... bem, suspeito que ela pode estar grávida.

Mais uma expressão de surpresa vinda de ambos. Melkor continuou:

\- Grávida! Essa é boa! E que milagre ocorreu pra você engravidá-la?

\- Ora, o mesmo "milagre" que acontece aqui todas as noites! Não é?

\- Disso eu sei. O que me surpreende é que tenham feito isso!

\- De qualquer forma, aí está. Provavelmente eu me mude ainda essa semana.

Saindo da presença dos pais como entrara, Moriel foi a seu quarto ver que coisas levaria para morar com Lossiel. Foi quando Melkor enfim "acordou".

\- Peraí, eu vou ter um neto ainu? Eu vou ter um neto ainu! O primeiro vala a ter um neto completamente ainu! É isso! Eu vou ter um neto ainu! Espere, a Lossiel merece uma felicitação!

Feliz, o vala saiu portas afora em direção à casa da futura nora e a trouxe para casa. Encheu-a de elogios - ele, que gostava tanto dela como nora quanto desgostava de Maedhros como genro.

\- É isso minha filha, você sabe como esse momento é importante?

Mairon virou os olhos.

\- Sim, você agiu assim quando eu engravidei de Moriel também. "Serei o primeiro vala a ter um filho totalmente ainu!", e tudo aquilo...

\- Foi em Angband ainda, faz muito, muito tempo! E agora um neto ainu! Ora vejam! Moriel, você devia dar mais valor à sua amada, sabia? Não é todos os dias que se acha alguém disposta a aturar o que ela atura de você...

Ele falava da falta de sexo, mas também da frieza de Moriel. Lossiel sorriu apesar de tudo.

\- Está tudo bem, eu já sabia que ele era assim quando o conheci.

\- De qualquer forma, não vou passar a mão na cabeça dele só por ser meu filho! Ora, tem de cuidar bem dela e da criança também! Vejam, por que vocês não vem morar um tempo aqui conosco?

Moriel arregalou os olhos e negou na hora.

\- Melhor não, pai. Nem tem espaço pra mim, quanto mais pra Lossiel e pro bebê! Melhor não!

\- Ora... mas eu pensei que estava tudo bem aqui em casa!

Mairon olhou de viés pro marido. Ele sabia porque Moriel não trazia a noiva pra morar lá.

Era por causa do fogo sem fim de ambos, que não acabava nem quando estavam prestes a se tornar avós! Se Moriel já se envergonhava em ver os pais daquela maneira, que se diria de expor Lossiel àquilo!

Era melhor daquela forma: Lossiel e Moriel em suas casas e Mairon e Melkor podendo dar vazão a toda aquela energia em sua própria casa. Afinal, que oportunidade melhor para isso do que quando os filhos enfim cresciam e saíam de casa?

 _FIM_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _A família vai crescer - e o Melkor, será que vai parar de ser tão fogoso? Rsssss! Acho que não, uma vez que são ainur e não envelhecem..._

 _Beijos a todos e todas!_


End file.
